virtual_onfandomcom-20200213-history
VOX L-43 "Loo"
The VOX L-43 "Loo" (VOX Loo for short) is a 3rd generation Virtuaroid featured in the Cyber Troopers Virtual-On series. It, along with the VOX L-48 "Lee", appears exclusively in Cyber Troopers Virtual-On MARZ. Description While a lightweight and inexpensive combat unit like with the Lee, the L-43 "Loo" features dual SBL-M13 missile launchers mounted on its shoulder hard points for a bit more punch. Of course, it is also equipped with a Milof Gun System 88 (MLF-GS 88) also seen on the more heavily armed models such as the VOX D-101 "Dan". However, compared to such versions in the VOX series, the Loo's offensive power is only half as powerful. But, the Loo does have a good point or two; It's easy to use for even lesser-skilled pilots and has good mobility, along with a lower price tag. ''Cyber Troopers Virtual-On MARZ'' Being a lightweight combat unit like the Lee model, VOX Loo appears only in the Normal difficulty of the Dramatic Mode. It is cannon fodder like the Lee, but poses a bit more of a threat with its SBL-M13 missile launchers, especially in later missions where the A.I. controlling them is a bit more competent and more likely to land (a) hit(s) on the player if they're not careful. Standard Move(s) *'Standing/Walking CW' **Input Method: CW (both weapon triggers) **Range: Approx. 1040 **Damage: 15.1% **Energy Consumption: CW gauge - 35% (one set of two shots) **Note: If you hold down the weapon triggers when performing this move, you could fire two sets of missiles. Can be cancelled by jumping or dashing. *'Front Dash CW' **Input Method: Turbo + CW (both weapon triggers) **Range: Approx. 1100 **Damage: 15.7% **Energy Consumption: CW gauge - 50% (two shots) **Note: The timing for firing is slower, but the turning angle is larger and aiming is easier. The damage is as small as the front dash attack, but the usage of the gauge is also small, so usability is not bad. Use of the gauge is not independent of each single shot, but two shots are counted as one set, much like the Standing/Walking CW maneuver. Special Move(s) *'MLF-GS 88' (Twin A control scheme only) **Input Method: Crouch + Turbo + CW (both weapon triggers) **Range: Approx. 340 **Damage: 4.1% **Energy Consumption: CW guage - 10% **Requirement(s): CW gauge must be over a certain amount **Results: If the move hits, an enemy VR's mobility is temporarily decreased. How to unlock To unlock this Virtuaroid for all gameplay modes in MARZ, you must destroy 40 or more enemy VOX Loo units in the game's Dramatic Mode. Backyennew Model Kit No information yet Gallery No images yet Trivia *According to the official Japanese Cyber Troopers Virtual-On MARZ website, the Loo is one of the early models of the VOX line, along with the Lee. http://vo-marz.sega.jp/ *Loo is one of the few arguably original Virtuaroid designs introduced for MARZ. Category:Virtuaroids Category:3rd Generation VRs Category:VOX series Category:Unlockable Virtuaroids Category:Mooney Valley/Adax VRs Category:Cyber Troopers Virtual-On MARZ